Losing Hermione
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Fred has been working on the launch of the new Weasley Wizard Wheeze's line and he hadn't seen Hermione in weeks. Feeling rejected Hermione goes away for a while and Fred has to fight not to lose her.
1. Chapter 1

The joke shop was its usual busy self and as Hermione pushed her way through the crowds she felt a smile teach her lips. She was so proud of the twins. After all they had achieved everything they had put their minds too. Especially now with the new extension about to be built. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sad though. Every time they did something new with the store she didn't see Fred for days sometimes a week or two at a time and she found it hard. With the extension and the twins bringing out several new lines to fill it Hermione didn't know when the next time she would see Fred was. She hadn't seen him in a week and she was starting to get restless so she had come to the shop in hopes she could get a glimpse of him.

Hermione saw George milling around the crowd suggesting products to the people who looked lost. The cashiers they had taken on to run the tills were holding up well under the stress. The joke shop never seemed to slow down and it was a hard place to work. She should know after all she used to work on the tills. Only for a short time though before Fred decided he didn't want to mix business with pleasure. She'd understood that of course but it still stung a bit when she saw him interact with the other staff. However it didn't seem like Fred was out front today. It was rare that both twins were out front and she didn't want to disturb him when he was working. Saying a quick hi and bye to George she exited the store.

Hermione had been waiting in the restaurant for an hour before Fred remembered to text her. She felt a wave of disappointment, sadness and loneliness overcome her as she read that he was busy at work. All the way to the door she felt like everyone was staring at her. She slipped into the night quickly deciding that she couldn't keep this up.

Sun shone through the windows of the store as Hermione walked in. She'd given up on her hopes of seeing Fred. He hadn't been home in two weeks, not that he probably realised the time. When he was working late he would stay in the apartment above the shop with George. Today Hermione had become a customer snooping along the shelves till she came across the items she wanted. Filling her basket she smiled at the cashier. George smiled at her questioningly as she walked out bag in hand. Hermione rarely bought anything in store, usually she would just ask Fred to bring her some things home.

Opening the door she looked at their apartment. It wasn't a huge thing but big enough for the two of them and whoever else should pop along. She placed her shopping on the counter, after the joke shop she had gone to pick up some essentials from the supermarket. Heading into their room Hermione felt sadness flow through her and tears well in her eyes. She missed him so much. She had tried calling a few time but it was always his answerphone. Moving the suitcase from under the bed she began to fill it with the clothes she'd need for a couple of days. Plus a few extra after all she didn't know how long she would be away for. Once she zipped the suitcase she put all the shopping into a hold-all as well as some things to entertain her whilst she was gone. Leaving her phone on the counter she apparated away.

It was beautiful. She was so glad that Ginny had suggested that she get away for a few days. The cottage was wonderful, it was small and had a thatched room with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a living room. Hermione smiled as she saw the seat in the window, already imagining herself sitting there reading books. Whilst Hermione went down to look at the coast her bags unpacked.

There was a small coastal path winding around the hills and cliff leading to the ocean. Hermione began the walk, looking over at the waves lapping at the sand below. Darkness began to sweep the sky and she started the walk back to the cottage. The sky was dark when she returned and the stars illuminated the small cottage. Locking everything up she settled into the bed. Tears welled as she looked at the empty bed beside her. Rolling over she turned off the light and wondered if he'd even noticed she'd gone. She fell asleep after a few minutes, it used to take her ages without Fred but she was used to sleeping alone now. She dreamt about him that night.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains waking her up. It was a beautiful day. She sat up stretching before moving into the kitchen, robe wrapped round her. She brought her breakfast into the living room, quickly warming the cold room using the fireplace. She sat in the window seat peacefully watching the waves flow in and out of the shore. Hermione closed her eyes leaning against the window. Her mind wandered to Fred and she thought about whether he had messaged her yet. Shaking her head she pushed away the thoughts. Looking at the clock she realised she should probably start getting ready. Ginny was meeting her in the town today and she hated when Hermione was late.

Hermione smiled as she felt the warmth kiss her skin. She'd ended up wearing a mint tea dress with a pale blue waist belt and matching heels. She'd managed to tame her hair into glossy curls and accentuated her face with a bit of natural makeup. Hermione turned up to the tea shop early and slid into a window table. A waiter came up to her and she smiled ordering a banana milkshake and a red velvet cupcake. She liked how the waiters all wore almost suits, they wore black trousers with a white top and black waistcoat. Hermione thanked the waiter when he brought her food over before turning to look out the window.

Hermione jumped as Ginny crept up on her. Ginny had apparated into the small room out the back of the shop.

'Sorry didn't mean to scare you 'Mione.'

Hermione laughed and Ginny snooped at the menu before ordering her own milkshake and cupcake. They made polite small talk about the cottage and the trip down here until Ginny's food arrived.

'Have you spoken to Fred ?'

Ginny had known that Hermione would ask but the truth was that no-one had heard from Fred in a while. She knew that Hermione would want to hear that Fred had come back, that he'd asked about her but he hadn't.

'Hermione...you know how Fred gets.'

Hermione powered through, smiling up at Ginny.

'I know Gin. It's just sometimes it can be quite lonely and I find it hard. I can't help it but sometimes my mind wonders if he still loves me or if he has a girl on the side.'

Ginny looked at Hermione, pity shining in her eyes.

'Hermione, Fred loves you and he would never cheat on you. I'm sure of it. Have you told him how you feel ?'

Hermione shook her head. She had no way of talking to Fred when he was like this. There had never seemed to be a point of trying to tell him. Ginny shook her head as Hermione told her this. She understood how Fred could be and equally she understood that this wasn't fair on Hermione. The waiter came over and cleared their plates and glasses. Hermione paid the bill, leaving a small tip before they headed out into the town.

Hermione groaned as Ginny pulled her into a lingerie shop. Ginny handed her a basket as they entered the shop.

'Look I'm not suggesting you get anything for Fred but it might help you feel better about yourself.'

Hermione understood where Ginny was coming from and it would be nice to put effort in to her appearance again. While Fred was in these phases Hermione gave up on trying to impress him and she supposed that she always felt a little less sexy when he wasn't around. Taking the basket she walked around the shop picking up a few baby dolls, a see through dressing gown that would trail behind her when she walked and a couple of sets of nice underwear. She found Ginny and together they headed to the fitting rooms.

The two girls had decided to try things on and then show each other. Hermione picked up one of the baby dolls, it was a soft white colour and it had a lacy pattern with fluffy edges. Putting it on Hermione looked at her figure. It had been a while since she'd worn anything like that and she remembered how nice they make her feel. Hermione came out and Ginny smiled.

'You look great.'

The girls complimented and giggled their way through all the things they picked up. In the end Hermione left with three babydolls, a dressing gown and four sets of underwear. If she had thought she was getting a lot Ginny had bought more. Getting lots of baby dolls and underwear. Hermione realised that a lot of her clothes weren't as nice as she would like. Once they got back out into the street she dragged Ginny into a boutique.

Ginny apparated home after a long day of shopping with Hermione. She landed at the Burrow and decided that if Fred hadn't asked about Hermione in the next two days she would go and speak to him. For now though she slipped into one of her new baby dolls waiting for Harry to come home.

It had been three days since Ginny had visited Hermione at the holiday cottage. She'd really thought that Fred would notice that Hermione wasn't at home anymore. He hadn't seen her in three weeks and Ginny was determined to remind him of his girlfriend. She barged into the shop furious with her older brother. George caught her eye and immediately knew that this was not good. He walked over to Ginny quickly moving her to a quiet corner of the shop.

'Gin, what's wrong ?'

'Where is Fred ?'

'He's out back Gin.'

George didn't think Fred should be disturbed but he knew better than to mess with Ginny when she was like this. Ginny pushed through the doors at the back of the shop.

'Ginny ! What are you doing here ? I'm trying to work.'

He immediately regretted his words as he looked up at his sister. She was furious. His mind raced as he tried to think of what he had done wrong.

'You complete idiot ! Do you have any idea what you have done !? Do you even care about Hermione ?'

Ginny started shouting.

'Is Hermione okay ? Has something happened ?'

'No she isn't okay, she's alone and wondering if you even love her. It's been three weeks since you even spoke to her. Can you imagine how she feels ? You didn't even notice she left.'

Fred listened to his sister rant. As she spoke he realised that Hermione probably felt abandoned. Three weeks. How could he have not noticed ?

'She left ?'

'Yes she is at a holiday cottage. I thought it would be a good idea for her. You need to make this right Fred.'

With that his younger sister apparated out of the room leaving him with his thoughts. He had to make this right he just wasn't sure how. He couldn't focus on his work and spent the rest of the day planning. Ginny had messaged him the cottage's address earlier. Hair still wet from his shower he apparated to the cottage. It was a nice little place and he cursed himself for not taking Hermione away to somewhere like this. His hand shook as he opened the door knowing Hermione wouldn't have locked it. He slipped in quietly.

What he saw took his breath away. Hermione was draped across the sofa clothed in a sheer white babydoll and red knickers that showed through. Her eyes were directed at the tv screen and her lips parted slightly. He felt himself become hard and he hated it. He needed to make this right.

' 'Mione' '

She jumped and her lips parted about to scream as she turned to see him. Her mouth shut abruptly as she glanced at him too shocked to say anything. He moved closer. He had to get her to open up to him which meant that he was going to have to put his heart on the line. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but he knew he'd messed up and more importantly he knew that she might leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Her shock was quickly replaced by anger before tears welled in her eyes. He was so stupid, how could he not have realised what he was doing to her, his Hermione. She might not be his much longer though and that thought pushed him into action. Stepping forward Fred shuffled closer to Hermione.

'I'm so sorry Mione, Gods I know I've hurt you but please give me a chance to explain.'

Hermione didn't know what to feel seeing Fred after all this time what she really wanted to do was run into his arms. Just kiss and makeup but she couldn't not this time. Fred had crossed the line this time, three weeks, three whole weeks he'd left her not even noticing her absence. Hermione wanted to believe that Fred had noticed himself and come after her but even as she voiced the question she knew he hadn't.

'Did you even notice? Or did Ginny tell you?'

There was a hard glint to her voice and Fred was shocked. Sure they'd had fights before, every couple had but never had she spoken to him like that. He wanted to lie to tell her he'd noticed but he'd promised he would never lie to her and he knew that even before he had a chance to explain Hermione might be lost forever.

'Ginny stormed into the shop. I'm sorry Mione I know I get caught up and with the store launch and everything going on I've barely slept. I know that's not an excuse and I'm not sure that anything I say can fix this but I have to try because you are my everything Hermione and even if you choose to leave me I will continue to love you.'

Fred slunk forward as he spoke until they were just a hand space apart and it killed him not to reach out and pull her to him. He watched as a tear rushed down her cheek quickly followed by a few more. Fred stepped forward trying to hold her close, trying desperately to take away the pain but Hermione moved out of his reach the hurt in her eyes shining viciously.

'You didn't even notice.'

The words were soft, choked out between tears but Fred heard them and the guilt returned along with so many other emotions. He'd been such an idiot to not notice, how hadn't he noticed. Three weeks was a long time to be without someone, especially if you loved them. Could he fix this now or was it too late? Fred hoped he could fix this but he didn't know how.

'I need some time. I think it would be a good idea for you to leave now.'

'Mione please'

Fred pleaded moving closer to Hermione but she just turned away from him.

'No Fred just give me time.'

Hermione left the room heading into the bedroom and let the tears fall only after she heard Fred apparate away. Sinking down the wall Hermione let the sobs wrack her body. It seemed like days later the tears stopped coming but even though they had stopped Hermione knew it wouldn't take much to set her off again. Moving into the lounge she picked up her phone dialling the familiar number. Hearing the sleepy masculine tone on the other end the tears filled her eyes again and her voice cracked as she spoke.

'Draco I…he…'

The sobs began again and it took Draco ages to get the witch to tell him where she was. Writing down the address Draco promised he'd be there soon, that it would be okay. He didn't know what was wrong but Hermione had been a good friend of his for so long now since realising they were more similar than they'd thought. Stepping out of bed Draco began to get dressed before grabbing his keys and apparating away. It was dark when Draco arrived and he was feeling the effects of apparate-lag after a long week working away. Knocking on the door it didn't take long before a distraught Hermione answered the door. Mascara was streaked down her red face and her eyes were red and teary still. Stepping forward he shut the door before taking her in his arms letting her cry.


End file.
